Desperate Measures
by Solea
Summary: Kakashi decides the time has come to claim Sakura as his and embarks on a risky plan to gain her as his wife.  Kakasaku fluff, lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plotlines from "Naruto." This is a romance story centered on Kakashi (34) and an older Sakura (21). It is rated "M" for language and sexual situations (as in giant, juicy lemons). If you don't enjoy stories about this pairing or are too young to read stories with mature content, please do not read this story.

Raking a hand through his messy silver hair, Kakashi sighed. He supposed the life of a shinobi hardly promoted a balanced mental state or normal relationships. Perhaps that was why he felt more comfortable stalking the object of his affections instead of wooing her.

He slowly eased the crick in his neck with movements that mimicked the shadows around him. From his perch in the tree outside Sakura's window, he could see her deep in sleep, her chakra flowing through her body in even (beautiful, sensual) waves.

He sighed again.

If only it was about sex. Sex was simple, animal, and tangible. A man had an itch, he scratched it, then he was done until he itched another day. True love was a little more pervasive than that. Demanding. Persistent. So maybe it bordered on obsession.

Sakura rolled over, murmuring something. Kakashi pricked his ears, but was unable to hear what she was saying. With painstaking stealth, he inched closer to her window from his position in the branches.

"Sasuke-kun…stop eating Kakashi-sensei's dango…"

When she said Sasuke's name, Kakashi was instantly filled with vile, coursing jealousy. The feeling abated as she finished her sentence. It had to be a good sign, right? She might still murmur Sasuke's name in her sleep, but no longer did she mutter nauseating things like "Sasuke-kun, come home," or "Sasuke-kun, don't leave me." Now she was muttering _his_ name too – even defending his dango against "Sasuke-kun".

He remembered the intense relief he had felt when Sakura's crush on Sasuke finally dwindled to its end. Kakashi had always harbored a soft spot for Sakura. Even when she had tested his patience during their early days with her schoolgirl infatuation over Sasuke and frequent whining, he had been drawn to her sunny and generous nature. Sometimes when he gave extra attention to Sasuke during their training sessions, it was to have the pleasure of thumping the arrogant Uchiha for making Sakura cry.

At first he had felt protective of her, like a doting big brother…until what he'd thought of as mere protective instincts took a more possessive turn around the time Sakura turned seventeen. Sakura rarely cried these days, but Kakashi's surreptitious "protection" of the lovely kunoichi was as much of a 24/7 gig as his missions would allow. And his feelings were far from brotherly. Most doting brothers didn't know their sisters' daily schedules to the second, nor did they pass up the invitations of other attractive women because they were too busy following their sisters around town and staking out their bedroom windows.

Sakura herself had made it easy enough for him to keep close tabs on her. The two had developed a close friendship after Sasuke had left. At first, Kakashi had done what he had always done and simply comforted her as she cried. Slowly, they started spending more time together. With Sasuke gone, Kakashi had more time to work with Sakura on her training. His respect for her skills grew by leaps and bounds as he watched her find her own gifts, outside the shadow of her crush on the Uchiha. Even after he stopped being her sensei she continued to spar with him on a regular basis. Sakura was now apprenticed to Tsunade and had become one of the most accomplished medic nins in Konoha. Knowing his hatred of hospitals, she had started an informal arrangement of visiting him at home after every mission to tend to his hurts.

Somehow she always thought to tend to other things as well during her visits. Every time she knit his bones back together, he seemed to end up with drawers full of clean and folded laundry, or a batch of homemade cookies, or fresh flowers in his window. Kakashi also remembered the time she washed a month's worth of his dishes when his hand was too wounded to hold a sponge. One time she even bought him the two volumes of "Icha Icha" he'd missed out on while he was away. Her face had been bright red from the shame of purchasing them. He sighed, remembering how incredibly cute she had looked with her face blushing like a tomato under all that silky pink hair.

Sasuke did finally return to Konoha and Kakashi had spent any number of hours banging his head against the wall over the event. He'd thought that Sakura would once again pursue her childhood crush and abandon their friendship, which had become his own little piece of heaven. But Sakura had surprised him. She was friendly to Sasuke, but no more so than she was to Naruto or Sai. When Kakashi had screwed up the courage to ask her about Sasuke in his own subtle way, she'd actually laughed out loud.

"Kakashi-sensei, you've spoiled me! I don't think I can ever settle for conversations that center on the word 'hn' again. Now, here, let me take that dent out of your head. How on earth did you manage to do that to yourself anyway?"

Her playful reply had given Kakashi hope. Even if she did still refer to him as "sensei", he now had the tiniest inkling that he might be able to change the nature of his relationship with her. It was high time because Tsunade was starting to become suspicious of all of the young men who'd been forced into extended hospital stays after intense sparring sessions with Kakashi.

The question was how best to go about it. He'd been afraid to openly pursue Sakura for fear of her rejection and also Tsunade's wrath. He simply wasn't certain of Sakura's feelings for him. She never objected to spending time with him, but she'd never actually flirted with him either. More and more frequently, he'd caught her in a blush or trying to secretly observe him from under her long lashes. But that wasn't enough for him to be certain of any interest on her part.

Sakura shifted in her sleep again, drawing Kakashi away from his musings.

Sweet Kami.

The ties at the top of her semi-sheer nightshift had come undone and she was showing quite a bit of cleavage.

The citizens of Konoha might have labeled him a pervert because of his books, but this was the first time he had ever placed the label on himself. Should he leave now to preserve her honor and save his mask from the stains of a nosebleed? But if he left, then some _other_ pervert could climb the tree outside her window and see the glorious sight that was Sakura's mostly naked chest.

Not in this lifetime would he allow that to happen.

How best to make her his and quickly? He didn't want to frighten her, but Kakashi wanted to make damn certain of securing his lovely kunoichi's presence by his side as his wedded wife without Tsunade killing him in the process.

As he mulled these thoughts over, Sakura shifted again and Kakashi fought the nearly overwhelming temptation to crawl through Sakura's window and take her then and there, consequences be hanged.

Well, what if he did?

And then an evil thought popped into his mind. Well…not quite evil…more like diabolical. He'd gain his bride and the Hokage's agreement to their wedding, with only a little entrapment. The trick then would be gaining Sakura's acceptance. He truly loved Sakura and didn't want her to be unwilling as his bride.

Kakashi watched outside of Sakura's window until nearly dawn, laying his plans, before silently disappearing with the jutsu not even Sakura knew he saved only for her.

Sakura woke to a flurry of leaves outside her window and smiled, noticing their shimmering silver color.

"How lovely! Must be the dawn's light…" she thought, before closing her curtains and starting her day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any plotlines or characters from "Naruto".

Kakashi's smile turned into a smirk. He couldn't have asked Kami for more perfect weather. He'd been watching the weather patterns for just such a break and on a hunch, made certain to "injure" himself during a spar that day. As he knew she would, Sakura was banging on his door within the hour, demanding admittance so she could heal him.

The roiling thunderclouds outside glowered ominously, as if returning his smirk.

As soon as Sakura sounded ready to kick down his door, Kakashi opened it a crack. It wouldn't do to give away the fact that he'd planned this little visit. With seeming reluctance, he allowed Sakura into his apartment with resigned grumbling. After she had stormed over the threshold and into the kitchen, he closed the door, put the deadbolt in place and added a seal. He hoped she'd choose not to leave, but if she did, he didn't plan to make it easy. If nothing else, the seal would buy him the time he needed to convince her to stay.

He followed her inside, where she was already setting out her medical kit on the kitchen table, just like she always did.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you force me to break down your door every time you need treatment, I'm going to start making you remove my splinters."

"Sakura, am I really so old?"

"Where does it hurt?"

He pointed to his left shoulder. "Sakura, that doesn't answer my question."

She looked up at him in exasperation. "Of course you're not old! Do you have any other irrelevant questions to ask me today?"

Kakashi was profoundly relieved. He'd always wondered how she might perceive him, but never had the courage to ask. However, tonight, he had decided to make his move and no longer had time to dance around her possible objections.

"But you keep calling me 'Kakashi-sensei'," he intoned in a whiny imitation of her voice. "You make me feel like an ojisan."

She smirked. "Maybe that's why I do it."

"Cruel child," he muttered.

"And is it any wonder, when you treat me like a little girl? Are we going to sit here all day or are you going to take off your shirt so I can see the damage?"

Kakashi locked eyes with Sakura. "That's true. You aren't a little girl."

Something in his mismatched eyes unnerved Sakura as he slowly drew his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. She swallowed, trying not to be affected by the sight of his muscular, naked torso. For the first time, she noticed the scent of jasmine and sandalwood in the house.

"Kakashi, what is that scent? It's nice."

"Oh…just some candles I lit to relax."

Sakura blinked. Kakashi? Candles? She shrugged. She didn't think she'd ever understand the male sex, especially her overly mysterious former sensei.

She clucked when she saw the gash on his back. "Sen-…Kakashi, why do you do this to yourself?" She didn't expect an answer and so she was shocked when he responded.

"To spend some time with my favorite medic nin."

Again, Sakura gave Kakashi a questioning look. What _was_ he doing? If it was anyone else, she'd believe he was hitting on her, but _Kakashi_? Impossible. Just because she had had the hugest crush imaginable on him for several years now was no reason to believe he had any interest in her. Sakura was glad she was standing behind him so that he couldn't see her blush. If that man had any idea of the lengths she'd gone to in order to hide her feelings…. The last thing she needed was to lose the most important friendship of her life. She was only too grateful that she'd been able to repair her relationship with Sasuke after years of chasing him around with her schoolgirl crush.

She only replied with a "hmph" and set to work, pouring her chakra into his wound. She always tried to add a bit of TLC into her work by thinking about how much she loved Kakashi when she healed him. She didn't know if he could feel it, but somehow, healing him always seemed easier than healing anyone else. His body responded to her chakra with exceptional sensitivity.

"You know, if you want to spend time with me, there are many other ways to do that without trying to get yourself killed. For example, you could always cook me dinner."

Kakashi tried to snort offendedly while holding in his laughter. Of course, Sakura could have no way of knowing that cooking her dinner fit neatly into his plans for her this evening.

"I could use a little help around the house as well."

He outwardly snorted again, but made a mental note. Household help. Check. Just what else could he do to make her blissfully happy as his wife?

"There, all better." Sakura's hands rested lightly on his muscled back as she admired her own work. He would heal without a scar and she was pleased.

On cue, the apartment suddenly darkened and a mighty crack pealed through the sky.

Sakura moved away to make certain the windows were closed and was surprised to find that each of them glowed with one of Kakashi's special seals.

"Kakashi, are you having trouble with thieves? Why have you sealed all your windows?"

_To make certain you won't be going anywhere._ "There was some trouble in the building next door. I've been adding seals to my windows each day to avoid any problems while I'm out."

Sakura accepted his explanation without question and peered out at what was proving to be the beginnings of a violent thunderstorm. "I should be going. If I hurry home, I might be able to beat the storm."

Sakura turned away from the window only to run into a wall of muscle. Kakashi held Sakura gently by the upper arms, pulling her just a little closer to his bare chest than he should have. He could tell that Sakura seemed to notice their proximity, but didn't resist him.

"Stay for dinner," he invited. "That storm is coming in too quickly and I wouldn't want you to get caught in the wet."

She laughed and looked at the ground to hide her blush. "Tempting. Then the mighty copynin would be stuck cooking me dinner after all."

Kakashi smiled. "I don't mind. I have plenty of extra tempura and ramen." _Just enough for two_. He also had the fixings for a sensual breakfast of strawberries and cream, but she didn't need to know that yet.

"Tempura! That's my favorite! Good luck getting rid of me now, Kakashi."

He was pleased that she was remembering not to call him "sensei". His name from her lips was pure heaven.

Acting as if he had forgotten, Kakashi moved to the kitchen without putting on his shirt. This fact was not lost on Sakura, who looked at his muscled back longingly. "My god, I'm becoming almost as perverted as he is," she thought. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to remind him to put on some clothes.

Kakashi just smiled to himself under his mask. He couldn't be sure, but it seemed that a certain beautiful kunoichi was turning even pinker at the sight of him. He hoped his little display was having at least some effect.

"Need any help?" she chirped, following him in.

"Sure, " he smiled. The two spent the next hour companionably cooking together while the weather raged outside. Kakashi smugly noticed Sakura sneaking glances at him again while she chopped vegetables. He stretched and flexed his muscles, watching her jade eyes widen just a fraction as he did so. Sakura saw his eye crease and knew he was smiling at her.

"Your healing made me as good as new. I feel fantastic, " he said, placing their filled plates on the table.

_And you look good enough to eat_, Sakura thought, hoping to Kami she could keep her mind (and her eyes) on her food and off of her former sensei. There was truly nothing more erotic than a shirtless Kakashi who was cooking her a meal.

The two talked and laughed through dinner, Sakura politely turning to the side so Kakashi could pull down his mask and eat. She had long since accepted that Kakashi didn't want to show her his face. She figured that if he ever did, it would be a precious gift to her – not something she wanted to steal from him. After they had finished cleaning up, Sakura again looked out the window. The worst of the storm seemed to have passed, but the rain was still nothing less than torrential.

She groaned inwardly and prepared for a long, muddy trek home.

"Thanks for dinner, Kakashi. I should probably head home."

She was surprised by his hand closing around her wrist. "In this storm? I wouldn't hear of it. You're staying here."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But sen- I mean, Kakashi-"

"No buts. You're staying here. You can have one of my shirts to sleep in." _Not that you'll be needing it._

"Well…" she hesitated.

"Look, I'm not letting you leave. That kind of rain could mean serious flooding. There is no way you could walk home safely and I won't be responsible for Konoha's best medic nin getting swept away on my watch."

Sakura was touched by his concern, even if he was exaggerating. The rain seemed to have lessened in the past few minutes. But if she stayed here, she could have more time in Kakashi's company…

"Well…okay." She hoped she sounded at least a _little_ reluctant.

Kakshi gave her an eye crease, which she knew was a brilliant smile. She melted inside, hoping that he wouldn't notice the puddle of goo on his living room floor that was her heart.

He ducked into the bedroom and emerged with a large, dark blue shirt.

"Here, use this as a nightshirt. I'll stay out here while you change." _This time_.

As Kakashi's plan unfolded, he grew increasingly excited. Sakura was dropping into his grasp like a ripe, beautiful peach. Soon, he'd see to it that she was his and his for good.

Like a perfect gentleman, Kakashi ushered Sakura into his bedroom and ducked out, closing the door behind him. She'd seen the room before, but never failed to be impressed with Kakashi's luxurious king-size bed. The room was free from ornamentation except for a photograph of Kakashi's original genin team, another of Team Seven and…hey…that one was new. As she slid out of her medic uniform and into Kakashi's shirt, Sakura saw a tiny silver frame almost hidden behind the other two pictures. Out of curiosity, she picked it up, making careful note of its exact position so that she could replace it later. When she saw it she gasped.

Inside the frame was a small snapshot of her. She could remember the afternoon clearly. Kakashi had just gotten a new camera and was fooling around with it while they were sitting on the training grounds together. She wasn't looking toward the camera and hadn't realized that he'd taken a photo of her. She was laughing, her face turned mostly to the side as a shower of sakura petals fell around her.

Quickly, Sakura replaced the photo. It couldn't mean anything more than friendship, could it? No. All of the other people in Kakashi's photos were friends and colleagues. Her photo wouldn't be anything special. She shouldn't make the same mistake she had with Sasuke and read emotions that simply weren't there into Kakashi's every gesture.

Blushing deeply for even looking at something personal of Kakashi's, Sakura exited the bedroom. He was waiting just outside the door.

Kakashi sucked in his breath at the sight of his beautiful Sakura, looking small and delicate in his clothing. The shirt was enormous on her and hid her figure, but somehow made her even more appealing and vulnerable. He caught a tantalizing glimpse of her thighs as she tried to walk past him.

"Do you have an extra blanket for the sofa?" Sakura asked, thinking of how to make the sofa into her bed for the night.

He deftly blocked her way. "You'll sleep in here, in the bed."

"No! I've already stolen half of your dinner! I won't steal your bed!"

Kakashi merely chuckled. "There's plenty of room for two."

Sakura again looked at him questioningly, but his face was all innocence.

"I couldn't," Sakura muttered, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"I thought you might say that," grinned Kakashi, "which is why I didn't plan to give you a choice."

With that, the copynin scooped the shocked kunoichi into his arms and deposited her gently on the bed, closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Wha-…what?" spluttered a flustered Sakura, huge green eyes staring into Kakashi's darker ones.

"You're staying in here. End of discussion."

"But…you can't sleep on the sofa! That's not right – especially after you cooked me dinner!"

"I don't plan to," said Kakashi dryly as he slowly slid out of his trousers.

If it was possible, Sakura's eyes got even bigger, seeing her former sensei in nothing more than his shorts. Kakashi was certainly a man in peak physical condition.

"Bu-, bu-, but-'

"Shh," he said, tapping her gently on the nose as he lifted the covers over her.

She tried to protest again, but he only smiled at her beneath the mask as he slid into the bed next to her. Sakura instantly tried to scoot out only to be caught in a pair of sinewy arms wrapped around her torso. Her training may have increased her strength tenfold, but Kakashi was still much stronger than she was. Sakura could have used her chakra on him, but didn't want to do that to the sensei who had become her closest friend and secret crush. With a resigned sigh, Sakura allowed Kakashi to keep her in the bed. She figured she'd quietly sneak out and sleep on the couch once Kakashi had fallen asleep. Kami forbid he ever figure out she had feelings for him. Sakura couldn't bear to destroy another important relationship just because she kept falling in love with untouchable men.

He flicked off the light on the nightstand and rolled over next to Sakura. She waited until his breathing evened out before slowly edging to the side of the bed. Just as she was about to ease out of the sheets, she felt the copynin chuckle and pull her back, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand holding both of her wrists in a gentle but unbreakable grip. Kakashi then flung one powerful leg over both of Sakura's, effectively trapping her in place.

"Is sleeping next to me so horrible?" he rumbled softly, breath ghosting over her ear. Sakura squirmed next to him as she felt pleasant goosebumps rise all along the side of her body.

"No…I just thought you might want more of your own space."

"Sakura, we've been over that. Now stop trying to escape me and go to sleep."

"Pfft. Don't be so dramatic. I wasn't trying to _escape_ you, just being considerate of your needs," she muttered defensively.

"Sakura, I don't think you even begin to understand 'my needs'", Kakashi breathed against her neck. Sakura felt the heat creep over her face and fought against Kakashi's hold. He only tightened his grasp, groaning inwardly as her curves pressed against him.

"Kakashi…what are you doing?" Sakura whispered, both excited and frightened at what his answer might be.

Kakashi knew he had to handle this moment with delicacy. He was determined to have Sakura, but wanted her to come willingly. Gaining her affection before he claimed her as his own was infinitely preferable to trying to win it after the fact.

"I am sharing my bed with Konoha's most beautiful kunoichi and the ungrateful little thing won't hold still so I can sleep."

"What…?" Sakura's eyes were as huge as saucers by now as she strained to see Kakashi's masked face over her shoulder.

"You heard me, " was all he said, effortlessly maintaining his grasp on the struggling woman.

"But-"

"Sakura, if you insist on keeping me awake, you'll have to accept the consequences."

"Kakashi-"

"I'm giving you fair warning."

"Let go-"

"Can't be helped."

With that, Sakura felt Kakashi flip her deftly on to her back. He still held her wrists, moving them to a position above her head and straddled her hips. His masked lips over hers muffled her squeak of surprise.

Kakashi waited as he pressed her into the bed, searching for some sign of her acceptance. He didn't think he could make his own interest more clear. At first Sakura remained tense and struggling underneath him. He didn't release her, but didn't proceed further either. After a moment, she stopped fighting him as he continued to caress her lips with his cloth-covered ones, placing butterfly kisses from her eyebrow down the side of her jaw.

_Oh. My. God_. Inner Sakura simply fainted.

Outer Sakura ceased to strain against his grip and let him hold her. Slowly, she arched her body into his, lips timidly beginning to respond to Kakashi's covered probing. As he felt her tentative response, Kakashi growled and pulled down his mask. He was prepared to take her mouth forcefully, but then thought better of it. Reigning in his need for her, he gently caressed her lips with his now uncovered mouth. Sakura let out a small moan and began to respond more eagerly, parting her lips when he nipped them to gain entrance.

In a moment, his tongue delved deeply into her mouth. Sakura gasped in surprise, but continued to respond to Kakashi's more passionate explorations. In the darkness, she still couldn't see his face, but sensed the iron control behind his deceptively gentle approach.

For his part, Kakashi was being exquisitely careful. He knew that Sakura was a virgin. He'd seen to it that no man in Konoha would have the opportunity to touch her without life-threatening repercussions. Konoha's male population had slowly started to understand that Sakura was under the copynin's protection and that any attempt to get to first base would mean a week-long stay in the hospital.

Kakashi wanted Sakura to enjoy her first experience with him and not be terrified out of her wits. (He sheepishly realized that he remained straddled over her with a firm grip on her wrists.) If she had earnestly rejected him, he would have let her go immediately. Kakashi would do everything in his power to convince Sakura to accept his love, but out-and-out forcing her was unthinkable. However, he wasn't above using insistent and tender persuasion.

With his free hand, Kakashi gently threaded his fingers through Sakura's silky pink hair, relishing the feel of the strands through his fingers.

"Kakashi….what-"

He cut her off again with a kiss that revealed all of the longing he had held back for years.

"Sakura…so beautiful…" he murmured to her between kisses.

Sakura was left breathless with the evidence of Kakashi's passion. She felt drunk, surrounded by him, breathing in his strangely comforting, masculine scent.

"Kakashi, please…" She moved her wrists in his iron hold again. He expected her to plead for her release, but her next words surprised him. "Please….let me touch you."

He loosened his grip and she slid her hands out of his grasp, her delicate fingers reaching to twine through his wild silver hair. With her other hand, she lightly traced the contours of his face, as if trying to see his features with only her sense of touch.

"Kiss me again?" she asked shyly, eyes shining, and Kakashi groaned as he nearly lost all control. He brought his mouth down on hers, trying to hold back the full force of his passion, desperately hoping not to frighten her.

When he finally came up for air, he moved in to kiss her again, but Sakura caught him with a finger pressed lightly over his lips. He caressed the soft little digit with his tongue, drawing a shudder from the aroused woman beneath him.

"Please wait. I need to know…what is this? Tell me so that I won't expect too much."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Sakura?" he asked, waiting for more of an explanation.

Even in the dark, with his sharingan he could tell that she had turned a deep shade of red, but the look in her eyes was a sad one. "Before we go any further, I want to know what this is. Just so I don't have unfair expectations of you or come barging into your house like I usually do only to find that I'm no longer welcome." She paused, peering into the dark that obscured his features. After a moment of silence, she continued. "Look, it's not like I expect you to be in love with me or something, but-"

Kakashi's lips silenced her again. He poured every ounce of his feeling for her into that kiss. One hand fisted in her hair to hold her still while the other worshipfully caressed up and down her body. When he broke the kiss, her lips were swollen and her eyes were unfocused with desire.

She tried to speak, but this time, Kakashi was the one who gently placed a hand over her lips.

"Sakura, I love you. I have loved you for years. This is not a one-night stand. In fact, I have every intention of doing whatever it is I have to do to make you mine permanently, starting here and now." His tone was possessive and she was shocked at the dark look in his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction and she let out an astonished whimper beneath Kakashi's hand.

"Ssssh. I would never hurt you. I would protect you with my life." Kakashi reassured her, removing his hand and stroking it gently through her pink tresses.

"Kakashi…forgive me. This is all so unexpected," she breathed.

He felt a tightness in his chest. _Please, Kami, not now. Don't let her throw me away when I have been so close to heaven_. He swallowed roughly and though she couldn't see his face well in the dimness, Sakura sensed the sudden agonized tension in his body.

"It's just that I've loved you for so long," she whispered softly. "I never thought you would return my feelings and I would rather die than chase you away and cause you to hate me, like I did Sasuke. You are the best friend I have ever had and I couldn't stand to lose that."

A sudden flash of lightening illuminated the room and Sakura had her first clear look at Kakashi's face. His features were arrestingly handsome, high cheekbones, thin nose and a firm chin. But the thing that struck her most about him was the open look of love and longing on his face mixed with dark desire.

In that split second of light, the two of them stared at each other; Kakashi's face revealing all of the rawness of his emotional torture, Sakura's revealing her hopefulness and innocent apprehension at whatever he planned to do next. For a moment, they stood poised until Kakashi fell upon her with a passionate growl of "Mine!" and tenderly ravished her neck and lips with his kisses.

He only hoped Sakura would forgive him for the trap he planned to spring.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any plotlines or characters from "Naruto". This chapter contains mature content.

Sakura was wondering if Kakashi would notice if she untwined one of her hands from around his neck so that she could pinch herself. But each time she managed to form the thought, Kakashi would crash his lips down on hers and her world would explode in fireworks.

He slid his hands lower until they were underneath the hem of the shirt she was wearing. She jumped when she felt his calloused fingers caress her waist, just grazing the undersides of her breasts. Kakashi instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Sakura, I want to see you. Will you let me?"

She grinned at him impishly. "And how would that be fair? You have your sharingan, but it's so dark that I won't be able to see _you_."

Kakashi smirked and rolled off of Sakura. He turned to the bedroom door and with a simple jutsu, placed a seal on it.

Sakura was confused. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," he purred as he turned away to rummage in one of his dresser drawers. In a moment, he returned with several candles and matches. As soon as he had lit them, the room was once again filled with the delightful scent of jasmine and sandalwood.

A tiny voice whispered in the back of Sakura's mind that it was awfully convenient for Kakashi to have so many scented candles on hand during this particular evening, but she dismissed it. There was simply no way her former sensei could have planned something like _this_. Plus, her first glimpse of Kakashi's nearly naked form in the candlelight was enough to impede her ability to think rationally.

Sakura felt the bed dip with Kakashi's weight as he returned his attention to her.

"May I?" he breathed, gently lifting the hem of the shirt that covered her.

Sakura couldn't believe it as she felt herself nod shyly, lifting her arms so that Kakashi could remove the shirt from over her head. Her face felt like it was on fire and she couldn't raise her eyes to meet those of her former sensei as he gazed upon her naked body for the first time. Instinctively, she raised her hands to cover herself, but he clasped her fingers in his own, lightly holding her hands to either side of her body.

For a moment, Kakashi simply couldn't speak. He knew that his former student had grown into a beautiful young woman, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment. To him, she was perfect. He didn't think he had ever seen a woman so lovely. The candlelight wreathed her body, giving just enough illumination to reveal the attractive flush that graced her features. In the flickering light, her milky skin and long pink hair made him think of roses touched with gold. He took in her slender waist, shapely legs and pert, teasing breasts. Without speaking, he released her and ran his hands over her naked shoulders, memorizing the contours of her body with the pads of his fingers.

Sakura didn't have any firsthand experience with sex and had relied on her medical training and romance novels as sources of knowledge. She was surprised when Kakashi didn't simply roll her beneath him. He seemed to be taking his time and she was pleased when she heard him suck in his breath at his first sight of her body. Finally, she screwed up the courage to raise her eyes and was once again entranced by Kakashi's uncovered face.

Kakashi's masked features had suggested handsomeness, but Sakura hadn't thought about it much. To her, Kakashi's face had never been the important thing anyway. She had always seen a man of experience, wisdom, and an exceptional capacity to love – even if he did express himself in odd ways. Now that she could finally see his features, she decided that his face was easily as handsome as Sasuke's, but with a more masculine beauty. His features spoke of strength, a cunning intelligence and even…kindness. Without realizing it, Sakura smiled and once again took Kakashi's breath away.

His answering smile was so openly happy that she failed to see the mischief in his eyes.

Sakura shrieked as he pounced.

Sweet heavenly Kami! He even had dimples!

Sakura wrapped her arms and legs around him and reciprocated his kisses with enthusiasm. She bit back a scream of pleasure when he removed his lips from hers to take the peak of her breast in his mouth. His tender nibblings left a trail of fire over her breasts, across her stomach, just brushing the beginnings of her sex. Sakura shied away at the unexpected sensations.

"Ssshhh. I'm going to love you with my mouth. Please let me." Kakashi said, waiting for any sign of her permission. Now that he had her willingly in his bed, he would take each step slowly, with her full cooperation. He wanted this first time to be a good memory for his cherry blossom.

She swallowed in nervousness and nodded slowly. He gripped her thighs and positioned her so that he would have better access. At the first touch of his tongue, she was certain her entire body was red as a tomato from embarrassment. Within less than thirty seconds, she had forgotten everything except the amazing heat that was building in the pit of her stomach.

The feelings that flooded her were overwhelming. Her mind registered a voice begging for something and moaning in pleasure. Slowly, she came to realize that the voice was her own. One of her hands was tangled in Kakashi's hair, the other clamped firmly to the bed in his grip. The heated tension kept building and building until Sakura tipped over the edge, screaming Kakashi's name in her release.

For his part, Kakashi could hardly believe that his wildest dreams were coming true in front of his own eyes as Sakura cried out his name repeatedly. When Sakura finished, he clasped the trembling woman to his chest, whispering how precious she was to him and how happy he was that he had been able to please her. Sakura merely placed her lips over his, still shaking from the force of her orgasm.

Kakashi, pulled a little away from her and placed one of his fingers into his mouth, making certain it was slick and moist. "I want to touch you with my hand. Will you let me?"

"Yes," she whispered and then gasped in shock as his hand caressed her intimately. Slowly, he inserted one finger into her and when she had relaxed, another. He used his hand artfully, careful to caress the sensitive bud that made her whimper in delight.

"Sakura, I …need you…to touch me," Kakashi moaned in a strangled voice as he rose and slid out of his shorts. Sakura knew what a naked man looked like from her medical experience, but somehow this moment with Kakashi was different. Almost timidly, she moistened her own hand and touched his hard length. His loud groan instantly gave away the powerful effect she was having on him.

Like a predator, Kakashi crawled over Sakura until his body was poised over hers. His heart squeezed a bit when he saw a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Sakura, I want this. I want you. Please tell me that you want me too."

"I-I…d-do. I just…" she turned her face away in humiliation. "I've never done this before," she whispered. "But I guess you could probably tell."

Of course he knew since he had personally seen to it that no other male would threaten the virtue of his cherry blossom. He felt a fierce pride that he was the first to touch her and give her pleasure. If he had anything to say about it, no other man would ever see this side of his Sakura. With every last ounce of his will, Kakashi kept himself from falling on her like a starving animal. Softly, he stroked his fingers through her hair and along her cheek. "Sakura, do you trust me?"

She raised her eyes to his and looked at him for a long moment. In his gaze, she saw all the love and tenderness he held for her and felt her last barrier of fear give way.

"Yes," she breathed, reaching up to touch the scar under his sharingan.

"I could lessen the pain if you let me use my sharingan," he whispered.

"No. I want to remember this," she giggled.

He smiled again, looking like an angel with wicked dimples. Tenderly, he probed her. "Think of this moment and how much you mean to me," he said. "I love you, Sakura."

The shock of his words drew her attention away from the pain when he entered her. Sakura gasped, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to take deep breaths. For a moment, she struggled against him, resisting the stretching and the hurt, but his arms held her prisoner, securely capturing her with his strength.

"Don't fight me, Sakura…please."

She responded to the pleading note in his voice, willing her body to relax and follow his lead as, with infinite care, he began to move inside her. He brought his hand to her center again, seeking her every pleasure, her every tremulous moan. Finally, she found his rhythm, the pain fading into a new sensation of burgeoning excitement as the two of them increased their tempo. She felt so close to him, her heart pressed against his, lips and limbs tangled. Again, the warm, tense feeling built in the pit of her stomach, but Kakashi had been tormented for hours and was only hanging on by a thread.

His fingers caressed her as she came to a second peak, just in time for his own world to explode forcefully. He climaxed with a shout, calling out her name before collapsing into the softness of her hair.

It was some time before either could speak, but Kakashi was the first to regain his tongue. At first Sakura couldn't make out what he was saying as he dusted light kisses all over her features. Finally, she understood that he was murmuring " I love you" again and again as he buried his face into her neck.

"Kakashi…" she whispered, threading her fingers through his wild silver strands. " I love you too."

His answering smile was the most radiant thing she had ever seen.

He rose to blow out the candles, then returned to wrap himself around Sakura's delicate form.

"Never leave me, Sakura."

"I won't," she promised.

He sighed contentedly into the darkness. Tomorrow the trap would spring. It wasn't as if he hadn't warned her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any plotlines or characters from "Naruto".

Sakura opened her eyes. She didn't recognize her surroundings and instantly froze with a shinobi's instinct, not wanting to give herself away by movement until she'd ascertained where she was. She felt an arm curl around her waist and a warm pair of lips on her neck

"Good morning," murmured Kakashi, in his purring baritone.

Sweet holy fried Kami with edamame! It hadn't been a dream. The sore feeling between her legs was enough to prove that, but even then, she couldn't quite bring herself to believe it. Gingerly, she turned in Kakashi's arms, to look into a laughing pair of mismatched eyes.

Kakashi didn't think it would be possible for Sakura to look any cuter than she did with her tangled strawberry hair and enormous green eyes. She was adorable to him as she opened and closed her lips, searching for words.

For her part, Sakura couldn't quite get her mouth to close when she realized that she was being sweetly cuddled by her buck-naked, maskless former sensei. Honestly, what could a girl say to that?

Inner Sakura smacked herself a few times until Outer Sakura managed to speak

"Um…good morning," she said, with a shy smile.

Kakashi smiled again, showing his dimples, which made Inner Sakura melt all over herself in fangirl squee. Outer Sakura turned beet red and tried to cover herself with the sheets. Kakashi simply pulled her closer and started kissing each of her fingers one by one. She moaned, prepared to surrender herself to whatever Kakashi was planning to do, when her stomach chose that moment to let out its own little noise of impatience.

"Ah," said Kakashi. "I have just the thing for that. Wait here."

He stood with predatory grace, a rock hard wall of glistening muscle. In a moment, he had unsealed the door and exited to the kitchen, giving Sakura a glorious view of his backside.

Sakura started banging her head on the pillows.

After a minute, Kakashi returned with two bowls – one filled with fresh strawberries and the other with sweet cream. Sakura could hear that he had started the coffee maker as well.

He sat down in the bed, selected the prettiest of the berries and dipped it in the cream, indicating that Sakura should eat from his hand. Tentatively, her lips closed around the berry, just brushing his fingers as she tasted it.

"Mmm…that's delicious!" she exclaimed. She had no idea where Kakashi could have gotten strawberries this nice. At this time of year, they were difficult to find and insanely expensive.

"I'm glad you're here to share them with me," he murmured, placing a light kiss on her shoulder. He brought the two bowls in front of them on the bed, Sakura holding one and he the other so that they could share more easily.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, watching her expression intently.

"Yes," Sakura nodded, understanding that he was asking her if she was okay. "A little sore, but nothing to complain over."

"Good," he smiled.

"I'll have to leave for work soon," she sighed regretfully.

"And I have a meeting with the Hokage this morning," he said.

"Mission?" she asked, feeling suddenly apprehensive.

"No…other business," he replied vaguely.

Sakura knew better than to inquire further, even though she was a little confused. An elite jounin like Kakashi had many responsibilities, almost all of which involved classified information. _But since when had Kakashi started caring about his meetings with the Hokage?_

She felt Kakashi's fingers close over her wrist.

"Sakura, can I see you again tonight?" he asked. She raised her eyes to his, only to be taken aback by the sudden intensity she found there.

"I'd like that," she replied quietly.

He responded by giving her one of those kisses that took her breath away.

They finished the strawberries in companionable silence and Kakashi left the bed to put the dishes back in the kitchen. When he returned, he found Sakura slipping into her medic uniform. If she hurried, she would have time to run home for a shower and a quick change of clothes.

"Let me see you home," he said, pulling on his clothes and a mask.

"You don't have to-"

"I _insist_," he replied, using his most authoritative "sensei voice".

After years of working with Kakashi, Sakura knew better than to argue with that tone.

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. Sakura had fought hard to be perceived as strong and independent, but inside, she was secretly touched that Kakashi cared so much about her welfare.

Once they were both dressed, Kakashi filled a thermos of coffee for each of them before they left, which Sakura noticed he had flavored with cinnamon (just the way she liked it). On the way to her house, they shared their usual teasing banter, but this time, Kakashi walked a little closer to his kunoichi than he usually did and he kept his dirty book tucked neatly into his back pocket. For her part, Sakura found herself blushing whenever she saw his eye crease.

What neither of them talked about was what their new relationship would mean once it became public knowledge. Sakura was relieved to see that Kakashi didn't seem ashamed of what had transpired the night before. While their former teacher-student relationship might complicate things, they were both adults and Kakashi's position as her teacher had ended five years ago, when she was seventeen.

By her easy manner, Kakashi suspected that Sakura had no idea of what kind of stir their relationship could cause unless the situation was handled correctly. In a way, he was grateful because he wanted to shield his cherry blossom from social derision as much as possible. On the other hand, the fact that she lacked an appreciation of just how delicate their position really was meant that she might find it hard to forgive him later for what he was about to do.

When they reached her door, Kakashi waited on the porch to make certain she was safely inside. Instead of ruffling her hair in his usual manner, he stroked the silky locks back from her face and caressed her neck. Before she could speak, he pulled down his mask and covered her lips with his in a tender kiss.

He vanished in a breath of wind, leaving Sakura under a flutter of silver leaves that seemed so beautiful and oddly familiar.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsunade took one look at Hatake Kakashi and ordered Shizune to bring her some sake – the good stuff - and yes, she was fully aware that it was only 8:55 a.m. and could Shizune please make it snappy? Something somewhere had gone gravely wrong and she suspected that she would need all of the fortification she could get to take the news.

Kakashi had requested the meeting the day before – an unusual occurrence, but nothing in itself to be alarmed over.

Then he had shown up for the meeting.

Five minutes _early_.

His mask looked new.

His clothes looked ironed.

And most damaging to Tsunade's sense of calm – he had _combed his hair_. If it wouldn't have been for the fact that his coarse locks were nearly un-comb-able and had already started to spring into cowlicks over his headband, she wasn't certain she would even have recognized him.

His omnipresent _Icha Icha_ novel was nowhere to be seen. Instead he carried a neat pile of scrolls that looked like they had been bank-certified and several boxes covered in luxurious rice paper. Gone was Kakashi's usual lazy demeanor. To Tsunade's intense curiosity, Kakashi actually looked uncomfortable.

"To what do I owe this…unprecedented…honor?" Tsunade asked, as Shizune set one of the nicest bottles of sake on the desk in front of her.

Kakashi flushed and Tsunade raised a single, delicate brow.

He decided to be direct.

"I've come to ask you for Haruno Sakura's hand in marriage."

The silence stretched for nearly a minute before Tsunade found her voice.

"And to what does my apprentice owe this…_unprecedented_ _honor_?" she asked, steel seeping into her congenial tone.

"I made her mine last night."

Again silence…broken by the single crack of Tsunade's sake glass shattering in her hand.

Shizune rushed to replace it.

After another tense moment, Tsunade resumed her questioning, leaving her sake untouched. "And what makes you think Sakura's hand is mine to give?"

Kakashi answered, "Since her parents passed away, she speaks of you as her family."

A sudden burning sensation in Tsunade's eyes caused her to take a deep drink from her glass.

"And all of this?" Tsunade continued, gesturing at the pile of scrolls Kakashi still held.

"Exactly how I plan to care for her and our children," he replied, again surprising Tsunade into silence. She motioned toward the top of her desk and he unrolled the first scroll. After twenty minutes, a shell-shocked Tsunade understood that the infamous copynin was one of the richest citizens in all of Konoha. Not only had he maintained a simple lifestyle, which allowed him to bank nearly all of his sizeable jounin salary, but he had invested in Jiraiya's _Icha Icha_ empire to the point where he had a substantial ownership interest.

"And those?" Tsunade asked, pointing to the beautifully covered boxes Kakashi had placed beside the scrolls.

"My wedding gifts to Sakura," he replied, opening the first box.

Tsunade actually gasped. The first box contained a kimono of exceptional beauty in a soft rose color, embroidered with a sakura blossom pattern in real gold thread with tiny jade accents. The second contained a fine katana that read "Hatake Sakura" on the hilt. The third held a platinum band accented with three white diamonds.

"Our gift to the Hokage is a small five-year scholarship fund to benefit the genin groups." Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. A gift to the bride's family was a customary gesture and the scholarship was just the right amount to be tempting, but not inappropriate.

"You understand that your relationship with Sakura could permanently damage our teaching program and make it difficult for me to keep her on as my apprentice. After this, parents may be reluctant to trust genin pupils to senseis who compromise those students on a personal level. Tell me, Hatake, how can I let this kind of relationship slide without punishing both of you?"

He swallowed roughly. He had never come this close to actually begging before.

"Give us your blessing. Allow me to marry her and do my damnedest make her the happiest woman in Konoha."

Tsunade took another long sip from her sake glass. That blasted Hatake knew where the education division had been hurting for funds. Not to mention, if Sakura married one of the wealthiest men in Konoha with the Hokage's blessing, Tsunade's problems would hardly include objections from any genins' parents. She was torn between rage and admiration at his cunning.

"And what does Sakura say to this?"

Again, the silence stretched as Kakashi felt the full weight of his desperate gamble.

"I came to you first."

Tsunade choked on her sake. And then smiled.

To Kakashi, she suddenly seemed like she had a lot of teeth.

"Explain to me right now why I shouldn't break every bone in your body, rip out that sharingan with my own hands and forbid every medic nin in Konoha from treating you," she simpered in her sweetest, most deadly voice.

Kakashi gave no sign that he noticed, but the tiny patch of visible skin under his right eye appeared to suddenly lose its color.

"Because I love her with all of my heart….I have for years," he replied, his emotions showing plainly in his eyes, the proud line of his shoulders bowed.

Tsunade recognized the look. She'd seen it in her own Dan's eyes when he'd told her he loved her, all those years ago.

"I can't exactly force her to accept you," sighed Tsunade.

"I know," swallowed Kakashi. He also knew that Tsunade had more leverage than most when it came to persuasion.

"But _if _she accepts you, I can give you my blessing," she smiled.

Kakashi stood, and to Tsunade's unending shock, embraced her.

"Thank you," was all he said.

"And Kakashi….if you ever hurt her, I'll make sure the rest of your career consists of a 10-year D-class mission cleaning the restrooms at Ichiraku." Her saccharine smile made the threat a promise.

He favored Tsunade with an eye crease, left the two larger boxes for her to show Sakura, gathered the rest of his things and left.

Tsunade finished her sake. After another two glasses, she called for a huge-eyed Shizune.

"Find Sakura. Send her here," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plotlines from "Naruto".

Tsunade was still wrestling with herself over how to handle the situation when Sakura arrived.

"Tsunade-shishou, you wanted to see me?"

Tsunade took one look at Sakura's innocent stare and felt a stir of pity. She was starting to suspect that the girl had no idea what she had stepped into by allowing Hatake to make love to her.

"Sakura, I received a visit this morning from Hatake Kakashi. He informed me that the two of you were…intimate…last night. Is this true?"

Tsunade watched as Sakura simply sat in front of her opening and closing her mouth. She wondered if the girl would deny it?

For her part, Sakura was so shocked and humiliated that she couldn't even blush. Why on earth would Kakashi kiss and tell - to the _Hokage_ no less? Sakura felt sick as she sensed something "underneath the underneath" in the works.

Fine then. She wouldn't lie to the mentor she viewed as a second mother.

"It's true," she replied, watching Tsunade's impassive face carefully.

Tsunade was silent a moment before continuing softly. "Do you understand what your involvement with Hatake means, Sakura? For you? For _me_? For our entire genin education program?"

Tsunade felt her pity growing as she watched Sakura look at her, confused. She felt truly sorry for Sakura if the young woman didn't understand the consequences of her actions.

It only took one look at the Hokage's grave expression for Sakura to realize that she'd stepped into a steaming pile of yak dung. She thought of Kakashi and how he seemed to handle every situation with grace.

"Shishou, I guess I honestly _don't_ know. I thought I did. Kakashi and I are both adults and he hasn't been my sensei for five years. But if that was all there was to it, then I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

Sakura's face had turned so pale! Tsunade felt herself swell with a bit of pride as she listened to her apprentice answer her honestly in spite of the fear the girl must be feeling. She tried to keep her tone gentle, as she explained.

"You're right. It's not that simple. A relationship between a teacher and a former student is something that I would ordinarily have to forbid. If I wink at the two of you…dating…I'm in a prime position to have dozens of concerned genin parents flooding my office with angry demands and pulling their children from our programs. Sakura, this village needs its ninja – even the genin – and I have to put Konoha first. This village relies on _me_ to see that it is well-protected and it's my _job _to do just that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, shishou," whispered Sakura, eyes lowered.

"Tell me," Tsunade's voice gentled again, "do you love him, Sakura?"

"I…yes, yes, I do," the young woman admitted, eyes still on the floor.

"Hmmph. Well, I could simply terminate your apprenticeship and assign you to C-class missions for a year."

Sakura started shaking. Never in her worst nightmares had she imagined she was risking her apprenticeship to love Kakashi. Even so…she refused to regret it.

She waited for Tsunade to continue.

"On the other hand, I could keep you on as my apprentice if you agree to stop any and all contact with Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura blinked back the tears. Here she was again, loving the wrong man, destroying her deepest and most important relationships. She would _gladly_ take it all back if her single night of passion meant that she would lose the friend she held closest in the world.

"You really didn't know, did you?" the Hokage asked. Sakura shook her head silently.

"You realize that _he_ did?" Tsunade pressed.

Sakura didn't know how to answer that. If Kakashi had known what they were risking, why hadn't he told her? And why, oh why would he tell the one person in Konoha who could take away everything that was important to them? She felt her heart crack as, for the first time in her life, she questioned her trust in Kakashi.

"I…I hadn't …thought of that," Sakura replied, raising pain-filled eyes to her mentor.

"Well…Hatake thought about it quite a bit. So much, in fact, that he came to me this morning, confessed everything and requested your hand in marriage."

Sakura felt her whole body go numb. What _was_ this? What on earth was going on?

Watching Sakura at that moment, Tsunade felt her rage against Kakashi grow. As much as she wanted to, Tsunade couldn't ignore the relationship between Kakashi and Sakura. Sooner or later, word was bound to get out and Konoha's genin program would suffer the consequences. She simply couldn't risk it. That crafty copynin had known _exactly_ what he was doing when he made love to the poor girl the night before. If Sakura accepted her best option – marriage to Hatake – that lazy perverted ninja had better make the girl Tsunade loved like a daughter the happiest kunoichi Konoha had ever seen. That is, if he ever wanted to father children. Or be able to eat a meal with his own teeth.

"Kakashi? Marriage?" Sakura seemed lost.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, _marriage_. He even brought his bridal gifts for you here so that I could see them," she said, indicating the beautiful rice paper boxes sitting on the corner of her desk. "Will you accept him?"

"So…wait. Before I decide…exactly what happens if I accept or refuse? Please, shishou, I want to understand this."

Tsunade felt reaffirmed in her respect for her apprentice. "Well…if you refuse Hatake's offer, I don't think I'd need to go so far as to remove you as my apprentice permanently, but I would need to put you on a year's suspension, at least. You would perform C and D-class missions at that time and cease your relationship with Hatake. After that, you would resume your role as my apprentice and we would consider the matter finished."

"And…Kakashi?"

"I haven't decided yet," answered Tsunade in a voice that made Sakura shiver.

"If …if I do accept him?"

"Then you will marry as quickly as possible with my blessing. Anxious genin parents won't question a _marriage_, especially one that takes place with my _express_ approval. Hatake has demonstrated that he will take care of you and your children to my satisfaction. Come…look at his wedding gifts for you."

Sakura's eyes grew round as saucers as she took in the exquisite kimono and the katana already engraved with her married name. But something about the gifts seemed…off. Gifts like that weren't something a person could find in a day. A kimono like that would take months to make…and…and…

She remembered Kakashi's words from the night before. _I have every intention of doing whatever it is I have to do to make you mine permanently, starting here and now. _At the time, Sakura thought he was referring to her virginity, but...oh...

The jaws of Kakashi's trap clicked home.

"Well?" Tsunade asked, looking at her apprentice kindly.

Sakura was silent for so long that Tsunade started to think she wouldn't answer. Just as Tsunade was going to rise from her desk to see if her student was alright, Sakura spoke.

"I will accept him…on one condition."

"Yes? What condition?"

Sakura looked Tsunade in the eye and, for once, gave a smile that made the Hokage shiver.

"I haven't decided yet," she said, in the sweetest voice Tsunade had ever heard.

Yes, Tsunade knew that she had chosen her apprentice well.

"Will you tell him or should I?"

"I'll tell him, but Tsunade-shishou…there is one more thing I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Please…would you be the one to give me away at the wedding?"

Tsunade felt that obnoxious burning sensation in her eyes again, but couldn't find her sake glass to cover it. Instead, she came around her desk and hugged her student tightly.

"I will," she promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plotlines from "Naruto".

Author's Note: Kids, I am drowning in the fluff here.

Kakashi waited anxiously outside the hospital, doing his best to stay hidden. He had been so nervous after he left that he hadn't even been able to read _Icha Icha_. He saw Sakura leave the building, still in her medic uniform, but walking slowly. He suspected that Tsunade had just told her the news and had probably given her the rest of the day off. Her expression indicated that her mind seemed a million miles away, but he couldn't tell what she might be thinking.

She would probably beat him to a pulp. He admitted he probably deserved it. But as soon as she had confessed to him how she felt last night, he had decided to follow through with his plan. He had known that to have Sakura, he needed to place Tsunade in a position where Tsunade would agree to accept the marriage. He had also known that his plan was more likely to succeed with the Hokage if Sakura was ignorant about what she had done. Kakashi understood that Tsunade thought of Sakura as a daughter. Like many mothers, the older woman would be more willing to bend the rules to protect her apprentice from a mistake made in innocence than she would if Sakura had knowingly defied her.

Of course, this was all assuming that Sakura had listened to reason and accepted him. _But if she had rejected his offer…_

The thought was too painful to contemplate. In that event, he would make sure he didn't survive his next mission. He wasn't sure how he would find death in the restrooms at Ichiraku, but given the state of that place, it shouldn't be too difficult.

Careful to mask his chakra, Kakashi followed Sakura as she wandered toward the genin training grounds. The genin teams had all gone on a field trip for the day to learn to fight in more mountainous terrain and the grounds were eerily deserted. Sakura finally came to rest under the tree that bore her name. She stood there gazing up into its branches as a shower of sakura petals fell over her. Kakashi had never seen her look so lovely…or so lost and alone.

He felt a weight descend on his chest. She was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. He would make this up to his precious kunoichi. If she just gave him the chance, he would do anything to deserve her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura strolled aimlessly through her old training grounds. It seemed somehow appropriate to be in the place where everything had begun. She remembered her first meeting with Kakashi…where he was two hours late….and reading _porn_. If he brought that damn book to their wedding, she would kill him.

Wait a minute…she was going to kill him anyway.

Why hadn't Kakashi simply told her the truth? Would it have been so awful for the two of them to approach Tsunade together? Yes, she was in love with him, but she wasn't sure she trusted him anymore and that was more painful than anything. How could he trap her like this? Did he trust _her_ so little?

All of these questions swirled in her head as she finally lost her battle against the feelings of rage and betrayal. How could it hurt this much to be handed her fondest dreams? A single tear streaked down her face.

She felt a calloused hand brush it gently away. She tried to turn, but found she could no longer move. Kakashi had her arms neatly pinned behind her as he held her to his broad chest. She could feel his heartbeat thumping slowly against her shoulders.

"Never let your guard down, Sakura," he mumured into the softness of her hair.

She wanted to scream at him, pound him with her chakra, but found that her emotions were so powerful that all she could do was sag against his strength.

"I did," she whispered. "I trusted you."

Kakashi felt his heart slice to ribbons.

Sakura had started crying again. Not gulping sobs or wails. Just silent, slow tears streaking her cheeks, one drop at a time.

Kakashi felt panic welling up inside him. He knew he had been risking a lot, but after her confession the night before, he had thought the gamble more than worth it. _Kami, he couldn't lose now_.

"Sakura, please listen to me," he begged.

"Not that I have a choice," she rejoined softly, twisting her wrists in his grip.

Instantly, he released her, and she turned to face him.

"Please," he said, holding one gloved hand out to her.

Reluctantly, she took it, and Kakashi lowered them both to the ground. He rested his back against the tree and gestured for her to come closer, but she remained sitting where she was a few feet away.

He didn't know where to start and so he simply started at the beginning. He described the way his feelings for her had changed and the years he had spent hanging on a thread of hope, waiting to see if she might feel the same. His words were halting and awkward. The copynin was not a man accustomed to speaking openly about his emotions.

Sakura simply listened in silence, nodding occasionally. He saw her slight smile when he admitted that the dent she had taken out of his head was because he had been banging it against the wall over her crush on Sasuke, but she gave no other reaction.

Kakashi told her of his desperate plan, how he knew there would be only one way that Tsunade might approve of the match. He confessed his joy when she had admitted that she returned his feelings and how he had decided to risk everything to have her. If there was one thing he had learned during years of blood and death and darkness, it was that great love and great happiness required great risk.

He explained why he hadn't told her what he had planned and begged her forgiveness. If she could ever forgive him, he promised to wait for the day. He promised to give her all the happiness he could in life. He promised to love her until he died and even after that.

Finally, after pouring out years of loneliness, frustration and hope, he fell silent, watching the young woman who sat in front of him for even the slightest sign of acknowledgment.

After a long moment, Sakura rose up and stood still, gazing down at her former sensei.

Unspeaking.

And then lowered herself into Kakashi's lap.

There were no words between them. Only her arms around his neck as he pulled her crushingly close and sobbed into her hair. Her eyes widened in alarm, hands caressing up and down his shaking back as she rocked him. This was the first time she had ever seen her sensei cry. When she felt his body still at last, she gently pulled down his mask and kissed him, their tears mingling as their lips met. She tasted salt and sweat and Kakashi - her best friend, her true love, for better or worse, until death did them part.

"I know why you did what you did," she breathed, resting her forehead against his, "and I forgive you."

His one visible dark eye drank in the beauty that was his Sakura. With clumsy fingers, he fumbled in his pockets until he found a small box, which he opened, revealing the ring inside. His hands were shaking so badly, he could scarcely keep hold of it.

"Sakura…will you marry me?" he asked.

Her eyes shone luminously back at him.

"I will…on one condition."

"Anything. Name it."

"I want you to sing my favorite love song 'The Wind Beneath My Wings' for me at our engagement party…"

"Yes!"

"…as a duet with Gai."

Sweet heavenly Kami what he wouldn't do for this woman. A love duet with Gai was almost as bad as cleaning the restrooms at Ichiraku.

"Done."

His lips closed firmly over hers before she could make any other requests. From her distant window, Tsunade saw the couple kissing for a moment before another shower of sakura petals obscured them from view.

She smiled. Kakashi must have accepted Sakura's condition. She couldn't wait to learn what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any plotlines or characters from "Naruto".

Sakura vanished in a shower of cherry blossoms only to appear on the other side of the sofa with the remote.

"No!" Kakashi pounced.

She vanished again. Kakashi knew he was in the middle of a losing battle. Plus, the living room floor was covered in a mess of cherry blossoms and silver leaves that were (thankfully) dissipating into nothingness.

After each had performed several more jutsus, trying to fool the other, Kakashi lifted his headband and pulled out the big guns.

"Don't you _dare_!" shrieked Sakura, slamming her eyes shut before she could fall prey to Kakashi's sharingan. The last time he had done that, she'd ended up delirious, moaning things about sandlewood oil, silk sheets, and various pieces of his anatomy for over an hour.

"Give. It. Here." he commanded in his best "sensei" voice.

"I will if you can take it from me," she giggled, holding the remote out in front of her, just as Kakashi had done with a set of bells during her genin training.

She heard him coming, but he took advantage of her closed eyes and threw his chakra so that she would "hear" his approach from the wrong direction.

With a startled squeal, she found herself beneath his body, fully pinned to the carpet.

"I win," he smirked. And then instantly sighed in disgust as Sakura gave him her very best puppydog eyes. He hated the way he was helpless against those two pleading green pools of innocence.

Yak dung. He'd die if anyone ever knew he was this whipped.

"Fine," he conceded. "But only if you agree to act out Chapter 34 of _Icha Icha Wedding Night_."

"Which one is that?"

"The one where Junko blindfolds his bride and gives her a sensual massage and then…"

"Mmmmm…," Sakura pretended to consider it carefully. "Well, you're really twisting my arm here, but I suppose it's worth it," she giggled, eyes shining in anticipation.

With a pained look, Kakashi released his wife from the floor and helped her up. In a moment, the two were curled up together on the sofa, sharing dango as Sakura searched for her favorite scene from their wedding video. Kakashi's duet with Gai had been such a hit at their engagement party that he had agreed to repeat the performance during their wedding reception after some heavy "persuasion" from Tsunade.

She found the place she was looking for on the recording and gave a little sigh as she watched Gai leap out on the stage with Kakashi in tow.

"Dear friends! At last my eternal rival and I have joined forces with the power of our Youth to show you all the power of Love!" Gai announced to the cheering crowd.

Kakashi groaned next to Sakura and tried to hide his head behind her shoulder. She only laughed as the two began their romantic duet. Gai was singing with his eyes closed, trying to look soulful while Kakashi was swallowing hard and trying to stay focused on his bride in order get through the agony.

"Are we finished yet?" he whined, nuzzling her neck intimately.

"No – we haven't even gotten to my favorite part!" she replied. Sakura loved watching the scene where Gai grabbed Kakashi's hand to sing the final chorus and the photographer had caught Tsunade laughing so hard that sake came out her nose.

"Pretty please?" he purred into her ear, keeping one eye on the television playing out his eternal humiliation.

"But you have such a _nice _voice!" laughed Sakura. "Wait, wait! Gai's going for the high note!"

Kakashi cringed. He couldn't stand anymore.

Sakura cried out as she felt a black silk cloth drawn over her eyes and tied tightly.

"And that's enough of _that_," muttered her husband, as he tossed her over his shoulder and headed to the bedroom.

"But, Kakashi…" she mock-pleaded, squirming in his arms.

"But what?" he snorted. "For that, you owe me a baby."

"_What?!_" she screeched, trying earnestly to swat him.

"You heard me," he smiled, and shut the bedroom door with a click.

At least with a blindfold on, he knew she couldn't use those puppy eyes.

-**Fin**.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To my readers: Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. This fic is my own, original work using the characters from "Naruto". However, I was inspired by the fan fic works of many of my favorite authors on this fan fiction site. This story is the product of the wisps of ideas I have seen in my favorite fics that I wanted to explore differently or take in a new direction. I believe in giving credit for inspiration where credit is due and encourage all of my readers to also check out these excellent fan fics by other authors:

"Crash World" by Kyuubi Seitenshi was the inspiration for me to write about an arranged marriage of sorts.

"First Light" by Chocolate Wolf, inspired me to start this story with a scene where Kakashi was keeping watch outside Sakura's bedroom window.

"One of These Days" by Cyberwing, inspired me to explore Kakashi's stalker-ish tendencies.

"Healing" by Wolfrequiem, "Yellow Moon" by Asanisan, and "Oops" by Miss Artemis were the fics that inspired me to include a house call visit between Sakura and Kakashi.

"His Fault" by Ronsmyhero, "Unbalanced Chivalry" and "Sabotage" by The real esther, "Stumbling" by Asanisan, and "Yellow Moon", also by Asanisan, were the fics that piqued my interest in exploring a kind-hearted, but slightly possessive and unbalanced characterization of Kakashi.

"Winter Special" by Asanisan gave me the idea to have our favorite couple trapped together in a storm.

"Their Icha Icha Paradise" by Dezigal inspired me to include some naughty _Icha Icha_ style marital play.

And finally, Scattered Logic's story "A Necessary Deception" from the _Labyrinth_ fandom inspired the idea for one of Kakashi's romantic gestures to Sakura in Chapter 3.

To all of those authors who inspired this story, thank you, and please keep writing. Your words have meant a great deal to at least one person – me!

Love,

Solea


End file.
